When a vehicle is experiencing operational problems, or there is a need for information in general about operating conditions within the vehicle, it is a common practice to drive the vehicle (i.e. car, truck, RV, van or construction vehicle) to a "vehicle diagnosis center". These centers are equipped with the necessary advanced computer technology to allow the vehicle's onboard computer sensors to interact with the center's advanced diagnostic programs to access and pin-point the exact problem, thus facilitating the correction of the problem or providing the needed information on the status of the operation of the vehicle.
Currently, network connected vehicle devices only allow simple local upgrading of diagnostic information. The cost constraints of the device do not allow for sophisticated diagnostic programs. The sophisticated programs to do diagnostics must currently be run at a diagnostic center location. This, as noted above, requires the user to drive to a diagnostic center in order to get this form of sophisticated diagnostic program service.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and allows advanced diagnostics to be loaded on demand with results being sent back to the diagnostic center; possibly requiring a more refined selection of diagnostics based on the results of the previous tests.